Psychotic
by MissCloud
Summary: Bryan has a fight with a bee, which reminds Ray why he fell for him in the first place. RayBryan OneShot


This is a request from sonata hirano to write a Ray/Bryan fic :) And here it is! It's a One Shot, contains swearing, and as you may have guessed, psychoticness and mention of sex. (Don't all my fics? o.O Hahaha. By the way that Kai/Tala fic will be up very soon.) Enjoy!

* * *

**Psychotic**

"You fucking stripy little bastard! Get back here now!"

Well, you don't hear that every day when you walk by a door. But, not just anybody was behind the door. And it didn't surprise Ray one bit. He sighed, shaking his head. He wondered just what Bryan was angry about this time. It was something new each time. Yesterday it was because as he was peeling the potatoes, they kept rolling away, which Ray had to then explain to him you're supposed to hold them otherwise they're bound to roll away.

The Neko-Jin could only imagine what it was about this time.

He opened the door, expecting nothing more than a silly misunderstanding, until his eyes quickly caught something zapping around the room like a rocket and Bryan running around with a newspaper in his hand, whacking at random things and cursing to no end. Watching the scene for a few more seconds, not sure whether to be amused or not, he finally let an exhausted sigh escape him.

"Bryan, what _are_ you doing?" Ray walked into the room only for Bryan to fly past him and nearly knock him off his feet, grabbing the door handle just in time to hold himself up. The purple-haired boy didn't answer and continued to fly around the room like a madman, face ablaze and eyes moving quickly to try and catch up with moving thing. "BRYAN!" Ray finally called, slight frustration in his tone.

Bryan stopped then, surprisingly not out of breath. "WHAT!?" He yelled back.

Ray scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing!?"

He seemed to bite his upper lip to calm himself down then spoke louder than anticipated. "That fucking bee stung me so now I'm trying to kill the little bitch!" Ray noticed the burning spot on Bryan's arm, throbbing with intensity and looking in much need of medical attention.

"I see..." Ray raised an eyebrow and Bryan simply sped off again when the bee crossed his face.

"Little shit," He cursed, jumping over a table and throwing his arms around in the air in vain to make it collide with the paper.

"Bryan! Jeez!" The raven-haired boy ran after him and with a slight struggle, grabbed Bryan from the back and held his upper arms tightly within his grip, he not helping by resisting and still swaying the newspaper. Getting annoyed, with brute strength Ray spun the obnoxious teen around and slammed his hand into his stomach, eyes widening for just a second as Bryan fell back into the chair.

"Ray!" Bryan cried and tried to jump up again, only for Ray to pin his arms against the chair, leaning slightly over him with their faces close.

"No... Listen to _me _you arrogant twit. Stay here. I'm gonna go get a damp cloth and cream to sooth that, alright?" He gestured towards his arm. Bryan scowled then looked away and Ray grinned. He knew that look meant 'okay, whatever' which was his way of saying 'sure'. But Bryan wasn't one to give in so he was glad of his open mind.

Satisfied, Ray let go of him. "Hey, that bee is gonna die anyway. It stung you so it's eternal organs have been ripped apart from it too, like it's guts and all that," He said with a straight face and Bryan blinked.

"...And I thought I was bad. Thanks for that, real pleasant," The purple-haired teen sarcastically half-smiled, rolling his eyes.

Ray chuckled. "So just leave it alone, alright? I'll be back before you can say 'dead bee'." And Ray turned and left.

The Neko hummed to himself as he walked towards the kitchen, smiling about Bryan- at times he was a real handful, but at least it was all worth it in the end. He knew Bryan would never intentionally hurt a bee... well, maybe he would, but only as retaliation. He hits back at potatoes by stabbing them repeatedly with a butcher's knife, so why should bees be any different?

He opened the cabinet and knew what he was looking for so didn't take him long to find what he needed. With that, he began to make his way back to the room Bryan was in, hoping he hadn't had a mental breakdown over the bee. With a turn of a corner, Ray slowed as he began passing all of Bryan's 'imaginative' pictures on the wall he had drawn and took his time looking at them. There was a couple of 'food with eyes' (namely spuds) and someone stabbing them and blood coming out, and also a few of animals holding knives and instead of ripping their pray apart with teeth, were stabbing them rather vividly. Apart from that, all the rest were normal... ish.

When Ray finally reached the room again, he thought his eyes were deceiving him at first as he stood stunned in the door frame.

Bryan was sat in the corner, hovering over the table and muttering quiet things under his breath. On the table was the bee, caught and held down by a pencil stuck through it's middle. Even though it was small, he could vaguely see the puss that had been splattered from the poor thing.

"Hahaha, silly little bee. Not so big now are you, with this pencil stuck up your god damn ass!? Hahahaha," Bryan chuckled to himself, rubbing the pencil in deeper if that was possible, twirling it slowly around until he heard a slight crunch. Ray cringed.

"Wow, you're psychotic. And to think I've always defended you," Ray's golden eyes were wide, but he seemed to hold a slight tinge of humour. He was being sarcastic, of course. He always new Bryan was a total weirdo.

For some reason, he found himself smiling. It reminded him of who Bryan was and why he fell for him in the first place- being completely nuts was much better than normal. Normal was boring and always would be as far as Ray was concerned. He wouldn't have it any other way, although he did feel terribly sorry for the bee. Basically from now on he decided he was going to warn all bees, and animals for that matter, not to cross Bryan.

"Ah..." Bryan let out a loud, manly groan of relief, looking happy with himself he'd finally killed his stinger. "I hope it goes to hell with that pencil still up there. Wouldn't want it having the pleasure of anything pracitcal, eh?" He winked at Ray.

Ray felt his knees weaken. He loved it when his boyfriend acted like a complete manic. It really did reflect his personality in bed.

Slightly pink, Ray smirked and walked towards him, holding out the cloth and tipping the bottle of cream over it. Suddenly he'd become so.. turned on. Not because of the bee, obviously. But Bryan was something else. He was _someone_ else and he was never always quite 'there'. One of a kind, Ray called it proudly.

"Come here.." Ray smiled and dabbed him arm, stretching over him as he still played around with the pencil. "Now how about you leave it alone and stick something slightly more enjoyable up my ass?"

Bryan immediately separated the pencil from his hands and grinned with a wide curve, that alone sending shivers down Ray's spine. "It'll be my pleasure. Now bend over before that bee gets shoved up there instead, before being ridden in acid so you won't have an ass hole left."

To his surprise, Bryan grabbed a hold of Ray's hand, stopping him from aiding him and threw the cloth carelessly to the side, grabbed his lover's face and pulled him into a deep, never-ending kiss. The Neko grunted before overcoming his surprise and kissed him back, the two toppling over onto the floor.

Ray grinned against him. There was nothing at all unattractive about having a psychopath as a boyfriend.

**The End**

* * *

XD Ahem. Yes. It's a bit short I suppose but it's okay. Hope you liked :) Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
